Tragedy Leads To...
by alely7
Summary: The perfect life was shattered, but can the pieces be picked up?
1. Chapter 1

**Tragedy Leads To…**

**Alely7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment. No profits will be made.  **

**Foreword:  Sort of depressing, and I haven't really done one like this before, but oh well.  **

Chandler leaned back in his chair as he surveyed the house.  Life was perfect.  He had three great kids, although sometimes they were a little stressful.  But all the same, he loved them more than he loved himself.  He had a perfect wife, who was also his best friend and the love of his life.  They had just bought their first house in Massapequa, and Chandler had been promoted.  There was no way anything could go wrong.  He checked his watch and realized that they needed to leave soon, and it was guaranteed that getting ready would take ages.  He jumped up out of his chair and wandered into the hallway by the garage.  

"Okay, guys, let's go.  We don't want to be late!"  Chandler's voice echoed through the house.  He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd better be careful, you're starting to sound like me."  Monica joked.  She kissed his cheek and went to go find the kids while he got their coats ready.  Chandler took the three jackets that were neatly hung up from smallest to largest.  He grabbed the hats and gloves that were kept in a cubby below.  It was all part of Monica's system.  Every since she had first gotten pregnant with Riley, she had become even more obsessive with schedules and organization.  First it was cycles for reading to the baby inside of her stomach, then feeding and changing charts, and now all of the children's clothes were organized into outfits that matched so that whenever Chandler dressed them, he would do it right.  Even though he found it a bit much, it did keep him from messing things up.  

With all of the things in his hands, he was still able to grab his own coat and his wife's, and he wandered off into the front hall so they could spend thirty minutes suiting everyone up.  It was certainly a chore to dress three kids under the age of five, and it would be even more difficult to keep them settled at a movie theater, yet they insisted on seeing the latest Disney movie.  

"Daddy, can we get candy?"  Three-year-old Kaydance asked enthusiastically whiling trying to pull her coat down from her father's arms.  She, like Monica, was freakishly strong and succeeded in pulling down all of the jackets and accessories from his arms so they fell into a heap on the floor.  

"Sure, sweetie, but first we need you to get dressed, okay?"  He half-stated, half-asked as he picked up her things from the floor and started with the layers.  Monica came in just a few moments later with Hayden in one arm and Riley in the other.  She put them down and tried to keep them settled so that Chandler could dress them when he was done with Kaydance.  This was the first movie they had been to as an entire family and she knew that it would be a long afternoon, especially because Chandler had allowed them to have lollipops earlier; they were on a sugar high.

            Chandler finished dressing them in under twenty minutes and then led them to the car.  One by one, he placed them into their car seats while Monica buckled them in.  Finally, Chandler and Monica hopped into the car and they were off. They were a perfect team, and not just at this.  Ever since they had been married, fights were nearly non-existent.  Even though they now had three kids, it was as though they were still in the newlywed stage, and they could hardly keep their hands off each other.  They had absolutely no complaints.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, when are we gonna be there?"  Riley impatiently asked for the millionth time.

"Soon pumpkin, but the more times you ask, the longer it will take."  He replied trying to concentrate on the road, but he had a horrible headache.  Hayden wouldn't stop crying and he had gotten Kaydance cranky too.  The car was full of noise and the fact that Hayden kept throwing things didn't help.  Monica was fed up too, and was wondering if this movie was such a good idea.  She finally found the pacifier she had been looking for and handed it to Hayden.  He immediately stopped crying, and Kaydance in turn, did too.  Things were finally beginning to calm down.  Monica looked at Chandler and noticed his pained expression.  His eyes were squinted and he was frowning.  

"You wanna pull over and switch?"  She asked knowing he was exhausted and probably had one of his headaches again.  He had had a long week at work, and lately he had been getting stress headaches that the doctor said should go away soon.  But everything was a bit stressful in the Bing household, and often times he couldn't find relief.  

"That's okay, babe.  We're almost there."  He tried to smile but any movement in his face caused the pounding in his head to speed up.  He was just thankful for the temporary silence.  From the corner of his eye, he saw a pacifier whiz by.  As if on cue, the screaming began again.

"Sweetie, can you please get that.  It's just right under your seat."  Monica asked.  She needed quiet, and she knew her husband did too, and that was the only pacifier she had with her.  She made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow for some more.

            Chandler sighed and reached down for it, temporarily taking his eyes off of the road.  He felt his hand roam over it, but it slipped and was pushed further back.  He glanced back at the road to ensure things were okay, and once again concentrated on finding the damn thing, but it kept on slipping away.  His fingers finally succeeded in wrapping around it as he heard Monica shout.

"Chandler! Look out!"  

            He looked up, but not in time, and everything turned black.  


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy Leads To…

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

            Chandler tried to open his eyes slightly, but intense pain flooded his head.  His entire body felt heavy and there was no way he could move.  He didn't want to move; shooting pains were running throughout his body.  Still, he tried to listen for cries or voices, to indicate that his family was okay.  He thought that he heard something in the distance, but it seemed so far away, and he was already so tired after straining his ears.  He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just lie there, possibly allowing his family to die.  But his whole body seemed to be lodged under something, although he couldn't make it out.  

Chandler certainly wasn't religious, but he prayed and prayed that Monica and the kids would be okay.  If they weren't, he would never be able to live with himself.  That morning, life couldn't get any better, and then all of the sudden, his perfect life was shattered.  Even if everyone were okay, nothing would ever be the same.  Would they be able to rebuild?  Would Monica ever forgive him?  Was Monica even alive?  He winced at the horrid image of life without Monica.  She was his soul mate and he silently vowed to do whatever it took for her to survive.  He cried a tearlessly and silently for his children.  If only he had not taken them to the movies.  If only he had not tried to find the pacifier just so he could be more comfortable without the screaming.  He felt so selfish, but stopped himself from thinking of what ifs.  That wasn't what life was about, his mother had once told him.  Everything happens for a reason and if you think about what you could have done differently, you never really experience the true meaning of life. 

Chandler kept listening, desperately trying to make something out.  The sounds seemed to be coming closer, but he still didn't know what it was as he drifted back into unconsciousness.  

            Meanwhile, by his side, Monica had just woken up and she could feel blood trickling down her face.  She was able to open her eyes and glance around her, but everything was a blur.  She felt so disoriented and had no idea where she was.  Just seconds later, she heard cries coming from behind; three sets of them.  She didn't know whether to feel relieved that her children were alive, or scared that they may be hurt worse than she was.  She tried to call out to them, but as her lips moved, no sound came out.    And all of the sudden, it seemed as though her prayers were answered when she heard sirens rushing towards her.  She heard shouts and saw the blinding lights coming off of the ambulance.  

"Somebody get the kids, I've got the woman.  The man appears dead, but check him out.  Come on!"  One paramedic shouted as he kneeled on the ground where Monica was strewn.  Apparently, the collision had catapulted her a few feet away from the vehicle.   Monica opened her eyes once more and the stranger reassured her.

"Ma'am, your kids are going to be fine.  You'll be fine.  Now I need you to talk to me, stay awake."  He said soothingly, yet firmly.  There was something about his tone that Monica appreciated.  Maybe his confidence in the situation, but nonetheless, he motivated her to survive.  

            Monica tried again to speak, but still no words.  She was becoming increasingly light headed and was struggling to stay awake.  After several silent moments, she was finally able to choke out, 

"Husband."  After using so much energy to say this, she suddenly felt drained and allowed her eyes to shut.   The noises began to fade as she felt the pain lessen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monica, Monica!"  Ross whispered to his sister when he saw her eyes flutter open.  She had been asleep for several hours, and he had begun to worry.  The day had been hell on earth.  He was with Ben when he received the call that no one ever wants to get.  There had been an accident; a bad accident.  But when he had gotten to the hospital, everything was worse than he could have ever imagined.  He didn't know if Monica would ever recover emotionally.  

            Monica tried to concentrate on the blur in front of her, but the strain of squinting her eyes intensified the pain that she was in.  She thought maybe she had died, and this was God.  She didn't know if she even believed in it all, but she was ready to embrace it.  She needed answers to the questions she had running through her mind.  All she remembered was the car coming right towards them and trying to warn Chandler, but after that, everything seemed blank, like a black hole.  She knew something was there, but she just didn't know what.

 Her thoughts soon wandered to the condition of her family.  Were they all okay?  

"Monica, it's me, Ross.  How do you feel?"  He said a little more loudly now that he knew she was awake.   'Ross,' she thought and she wanted to scream, 'Where are they?'  She took a slow, deep breathe, and whispered,

"Where are my babies?"  She braced herself for the worst news a mother could hear.  They were all so young and innocent and had their whole lives ahead of them.   

"They are all fine," he answered.  "They are all fine," he repeated, this time for his own sake.  Everything had come as such a shock and he needed to reassure himself.

            By this time, Monica's eyelids had grown heavy and were threatening to close.  She fought the temptation so that she could ask one more question.

"Where is Chandler?"  She was just barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

            Ross looked down at the floor.  He was dreading this question the most, because he didn't know what to say.  His eyes began to tear and that was the last thing Monica saw before falling asleep.  She knew the answer.  

To Be Continued.  See?  I told you this would be depressing, not like me at all-lol.  Anyway, I would love to see what you think so that I can figure out whether I should continue.  


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy Leads To…

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

Chapter 3

            Monica had just woken up again, and this time all of her friends and her children were there.  All of them except for Chandler, not only her friend, but also her husband.  While memories from the accident kept flooding back to her, her thoughts were centered only on him.  She felt it was her fault; she had asked him to get the pacifier.  He listened to her, as always, and tried to retrieve it, but at a fatal cost.  Now he was dead, forever.  He would never come back.  Monica didn't know what she would do without him.  Whenever he went away on a business trip, she felt lost.  Now it was if he were going on a permanent business trip; one too far away.  

"Look, Mommy's up!"  Kaydance shouted, a little too loudly, as she climbed out of Ross's lap and ran to the bedside.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Monica asked.  She was on the verge of tears but wanted to be strong for her kids.

"We're all fine, Mommy.  Can we get ice cream with Uncle Joey?"

"Of course, honey."  Kaydance got the response she wanted and all three children followed Joey out of the room.  Only Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe were left, and their sad faces confirmed Monica's greatest fear.  Monica wondered if the kids knew about their father.  

"It's all my fault, isn't it?"  Monica didn't wait for a response, she just continued.  "None of this would have happened if I hadn't made Chandler get the damn pacifier!"  Monica couldn't hold in her emotions any longer, so she let the tears pour freely from her eyes.

            Ross quickly stood up to comfort Monica.  He knew this would be hard for her, but he had to reassure her that she wasn't to blame.

"Monica, honey, it's not your fault.  You were hit by a drunk driver who was in the wrong lane.  He came out of nowhere, and there was no way you could have escaped his path."  

"But nothing will ever be the same again!" Monica had heard so many storied like this, and nothing ever worked out.  She figured the children didn't know about Chandler, judging by their cheerful dispositions, and Monica knew that they would be devastated when they found out that Daddy wasn't coming home

"Mon, it will be hard at first, but it will get better.  Pretty soon everything will be back to normal.  Your condition isn't that bad.  You have a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises, but the doctor said that you'll be out of here in no time." Rachel explained.  Monica couldn't believe how insensitive her friends were being.  Nothing would ever be normal again without Chandler, how could they even think that?  Did they not miss him at all?

"But what about Chandler?" Monica asked them.  "It will all be so different."

The three friends looked at each other, but didn't know what to say; they knew Monica would be so upset when she found out what happened.  They figured she would blame herself even more.  Phoebe finally summoned up the courage to answer Monica.

"Well, Chandler will be…" She cut herself off when she heard the door open and saw the Doctor stroll in.  Doctor Jones was a petite woman who seemed to never be upset, even when she had to break bad news to a family…

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Bing?"  Doctor Jones asked.  She had a smile on her face and she looked as if she thought the world was a perfect place.  A world without all the pain Monica was feeling; physically and emotionally.  Monica wanted to hate her, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Well, physically, my leg hurts, and I feel a little sore.  But emotionally, I'm a mess.  I can't believe this happened.  I had a perfect life and now it's ruined.  And, I never thought I would be a widower at such a young age.  What am I going to do, what about my children?"  Monica continued to sob, and got a strange look from the others in the room.  Did they feel no sympathy for her?  For Chandler?

"Mrs. Bing, what are you talking about?"  The doctor asked, very confused, but still that smile was plastered to her face.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about! Don't even try to act innocent with me!  My husband is gone and he isn't coming back!" Monica replied rather harshly.  She instantly regretted using that tone, but she partially felt that the doctor deserved it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about.  Your husband is Chandler Bing, correct?"

"Was Chandler Bing," Monica corrected, but her voice cracked as she did so.  

"Your husband is not dead.  He was in a coma, but he's awake now and doing just fine.  I thought you were aware of this."  The doctor reassured Monica of her husband's existence.  She thought Mrs. Bing already knew that he was alive.  Why hadn't her friends informed her of his condition?

To Be Continued.  Surprised?  Probably not; I could never kill off Chandler or any of the Friends-lol  And I know this chapter was short, but I just needed to take care of a few things before I continue with the story, which will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Tragedy Leads To…

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

Foreword:  Okay, so I'm gonna move this along a bit… Please review!

Chapter 4

"He's alive?"  Monica whispered in shock.  She couldn't believe it, but she knew she was happy.  "Can I see him?"  

"Of course.  We were actually going to move him into your room momentarily now that his condition has stabilized.  He should be in shortly."  The doctor offered a short smile and left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was alive?  You made me think he was dead, and I thought it was all my fault too."  Monica's voice became shaky as tears threatened once again.  

"Monica, we were going to, but you kept falling asleep or we got interrupted.  And plus, we didn't know that he was out of the coma.  That's why we were so upset and hesitant.  We honestly tried to tell you many times before though."  Ross didn't want Monica to be angry with anyone.

"Oh," Monica relaxed somewhat and finally allowed herself to smile.  Everyone was okay and everything would be okay.  Now that her family was safe, she had nothing to worry about anymore…

---Six Months Later---

"That's it Monica.  I can't deal with you any more.  I can't deal with any of this."  Chandler whispered because he didn't want the children to hear.  He started throwing clothes into a bag.  

"What do you mean Chandler?  Are you just gonna run away from all of your problems.  The ones you caused for all of us?" Monica raised her voice to higher than a whisper.  She knew the children were at the door listening anyway.  Every time she and Chandler had fought after the accident, they had always been there, wanting to know if everything was okay.  Of course things weren't okay.  Monica never in all her life expected to get a divorce from Chandler, but here they were, so close to making their nightmare a reality.  

"Oh, so now you're accusing me of running away?  What about your weekend trip to Albany?  I was scared to death Monica when I came home to an empty house, with only a note explaining that Rachel was watching the kids.  And then you come home and say, 'Yeah, Chandler, I needed to get away for awhile.'  You so cannot blame me for this.  You were the one who asked for the damn pacifier.  If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened and we would still be living happily ever after."  Chandler was on a roll and he wanted to make sure he got his point across.  By now, he was full out yelling.  And as much as he loved his kids, he couldn't keep his voice down and his tone less harsh.  

"Here we go again.  Damnit, Chandler.  We can't keep doing this.  Soon the kids are going to think it was their fault."  Monica was trying to calm down and hoped that things wouldn't escalate much further.  Already this was one of their worst fights, not the longest, but certainly the cruelest and most accusing.  

"And that's exactly why I have to leave.  I don't want this to get even more out of hand."  Chandler waved his arms in the air to get across his point.  

"But don't you think we should try and work it out."  It was that part of the fight that Monica tried to repent and work on their relationship.  Usually, Chandler consented and they talked for a few minutes, made up, and pretended like nothing happened.  But then the next day, it would start all over again, usually as a petty fight that worked its way up to monstrous.  

"Mon, you always say this, and we talk, but nothing ever helps.  And then the next night our fight is even worse.  I think the only way to solve this is if I back out for a while."

"But Chandler, you can't leave me all alone.  You can't leave us." Monica pleaded.  It had never gotten this bad.  Chandler had often threatened to leave, and so had she, but neither had ever gone so far as to call a cab.  

"I'm sorry.  Tell the kids I love them.  Bye Mon."    Monica noticed he told her to tell the kids he loved them, did he not love her?

He noticed that Monica began to cry even harder as he picked up his bag and walked out the door.  It made his heart break, but he couldn't take what his life had become.  Ever since the accident, things had been strained and he and Monica had fought constantly.  He needed a break, they all needed one, although he wasn't sure for how long.  All he knew was that the longer he stayed, the worse things would become, and he didn't want to screw up everyone else's life, especially his children's, even more.  Chandler hopped into the cab he had called and watched his house, his wife, his children, and his life drift away. 

Monica stood in the window and gazed at the moving car.  Chandler had really and truly left.  Now she didn't know what to do, or where to go.  She remembered how happy she was when she learned that her family had survived the accident. She felt so naïve when she thought about how she had expected her life to go back to normal without complications.  She expected that picking up the pieces of their nearly broken family would be as simple as pie.  And Monica didn't know why she always blamed Chandler.  Maybe because she was afraid to blame herself.  Yet it was stupid to blame anyone but the drunk driver, who the police had charged with the accident.  It was pounded into Monica's head over and over again that no one could have stopped this from happening, but deep down she carried a burden too big for one person.  And no amount of therapy could relieve her.  

But now she knew that nothing would ever again be the same all because of that fateful night a few months ago.  Monica stood there staring at the busy street filled with young children playing, thinking how it's amazing how quickly your luck can change…


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy Leads To…

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

Foreword:  Okay, so I'm gonna move this along a bit cause I am sick of it lol… Please review!

Chapter 5

"I'm telling you, Monica, just call him.  I know you miss him, and it's not gonna do any help if you just sit here moping."  Rachel insisted and Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.  Ever since Chandler had left, they had been staying with Monica to help with the kids and to comfort Monica.

"I can't.  He left me and I don't want to go begging to him.  As much as I miss him…"Monica stopped and gazed straight ahead, already feeling the tears come.  It was non-stop.  Whenever the kids did something that reminded her of Chandler, she started up again, and the kids all felt it was their own fault.  Monica tried to reassure them, but couldn't even bring herself to do it.  That's what Rachel and Phoebe were for.  

"Monica! Monica!  You keep doing that, drifting away.  Now, I know that it's hard right now, that's why you need to call Chandler.  I'm sure he's in his old room, lying there missing you." Phoebe stated concerned.  Joey had told her that he was miserable too and he rarely left his room.  She couldn't for the life of her understand why neither of them wanted to make the first move and call.

"I don't know you guys, what if he wants…what if he wants…"Monica had a hard time saying it but finally spit it out in a violent burst of tears.  "A divorce."

            The two friends were quick to dispel the horrific idea and comfort Monica.  There was no way Monica and Chandler could get divorced.  They were Chandler and Monica, the couple everyone envied with the cutest kids, the perfect house, and basically, the perfect life.  No one thought that the accident would have so much of an aftershock.

            After another hour of convincing, Monica finally worked up the nerve to call Chandler.  She picked up the phone, but it took her several tries to get the number right.  Her shaky hands kept pushing the wrong keys.  Phoebe and Rachel weren't sure whether they should help her, but they both silently came to the conclusion that Monica needed to do all of this on her own.  

            Monica listened into the phone, waiting patiently for an answer, although she wasn't sure if that's what she wanted.  An answer may not be _the_ answer she wants to hear.  As the first ring came to a stop, Monica finally exhaled.  Then the second ring; still nothing.  Third ring; should I hang up?  Fourth ring; I'm going to hang up.  Fifth ring; why haven't I already hung up?  Sixth ring; where is he?  Seventh ring; Chandler…   Eighth ring; nothing.  Monica's heart broke just a little more when she realized no one was going to pick up the phone.  She reluctantly placed the phone on the table and fell onto the couch.  Chandler should have answered.  Monica was flooded with emotions ranging from hopeless to angry to worried.  And tomorrow too…what will happen tomorrow?  

"Hey Joey."  Chandler mumbled as he entered the apartment he had now been sharing with his former roommate.  After hearing no response, Chandler placed his briefcase down on the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge.  

Ever since he had left, his life had been lousy.  He knew he ran away from his problems and now this pain and suffering was all his fault, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time, and it didn't seem like running away then.  Now he was wasting away his life using alcohol as a cover.  He didn't eat, and he only left the apartment to go to work, which he had been concentrating on recently.  Hell, it was a Saturday and he just back from the office.  

Chandler walked dejectedly to his room prepared to spend the rest of the day sleeping.  He had been doing that a lot lately.  He was just always tired or weak.  He figured it was mostly due to his lack of nutrition and that he was over working himself.  But it didn't matter.  Right now there was a gaping whole in the center of his life.  He missed is children, he missed his old life, he missed Monica…   And tomorrow too…what will happen tomorrow?

Hours later, Monica awoke from her slumber to hear the phone ringing.  Maybe it was Chandler…But she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up.  

"Hello?"  She spoke groggily to the phone.

"Mon, it's Joey.  You gotta come to the hospital, quick."  She sensed panic in his tone.  Something was wrong with Chandler.  She just knew it.  

"Is it Chandler?"  She didn't need to ask though.

"Yeah, but you'll still come, right?"  He thought that maybe Monica still hated him, and wouldn't want to be there.  But she had to be there.  

"Of course, Joey.  I'll be right over."  Monica quickly hung up the phone without even a goodbye and went to find Phoebe and Rachel.  They would have to watch the kids while she was gone.  Maybe they could come over later, depending upon how everything was.

            The entire drive over there, Monica's head was filled with horrible thoughts about Chandler's condition.  What if he didn't make it, then they would never get their second chance to make things right.  Monica wanted the second chance and she prayed to God for it.  She didn't want him to leave with the way things were between them.  They could get more therapy, in addition to the bit they had in the weeks immediately following the accident.  They could fix it---They were Monica and Chandler; the invincible couple.  

            When Monica arrived, she hastily parked her car in a no parking zone, not even caring, and ran through the doors towards the office.  She passed several people leaving the hospital, wishing she were one of those people.  It made her think back to the day they all went home.  She expected everything to be okay.  But she was so completely wrong.  And now she was back and she didn't know what to expect.  

"Chandler Bing, please."  Monica half stated, half asked to the miserable looking nurse behind the counter.  The nurse fumbled around on the computer a bit, and looked up at Monica.  She knew immediately that Monica was the typical wife with the typical kids with the typical life.  But now, things weren't typical any more.  

"And may I ask, what relation are you?"  The nurse asked bitterly even though she already knew the answer.  It was routine; like always.

"I'm his um…I'm his wife."  Monica didn't know how to put it.  Of course she was his wife, and he her husband, but right now the line was blurred and Monica no longer knew what she was.  

            The nurse raised her eye skeptically.  

"Are you sure about that?"  She asked in a condescending tone and let out a little laugh.  She reminded Monica of a weasel; her beady eyes and suspicious ways.  

"Of course I'm sure."  Monica also let out a little laugh as a way to hide her uneasiness.  She wasn't sure, but she needed to see Chandler.  

"Alright then, he's on the fourth floor, room 177."  The nurse curtly replied and went back to filing her nails. 

            Monica gave her a look and turned the corner to the elevator.  She pushed the button and waited for the door to open, and each passing second made Monica uneasier.  She didn't know what to expect of his condition nor of what would result from her visit.  She wondered if he remembered about tomorrow.  She had, she had even gotten him something that she had carried around in her purse since he had left.  

            Finally, the door opened, much to Monica's relief, and she stepped inside.  Maybe it was because she was nervous, but she hastily pressed the button for the fourth floor repeatedly.  Once would not do it.  Monica's mind was racing as the elevator doors opened one last time.  It was as if they were opening up a new opportunity for her.  Maybe it was a new beginning for herself and Chandler.  It was the moment of truth.

            Joey was just exiting his friend's room as he heard the ding of the elevator.  He turned around to find Monica, and almost immediately, a huge weight was lifted from his chest.  She could help Chandler.  This was what he needed.

"Mon, thank God you're here."  Relief was evident in his tone.

"Oh, Joey, what's wrong?  Is Chandler gonna be okay?  Is he conscious?"  She had more questions, but Joey cut her off before she could continue.

"Wow, Chandler's right.  You are like the riddler."  He laughed and Monica gave him a stern glare.  This was no time for joking around.  But maybe, she thought, this was a good sign if Joey was able to relax.  Joey continued, "Monica, he's not okay, but he's not dying and he is conscious."

"But he's not okay?"  Monica's voice was once again shaky.  'He's not okay' she repeated to herself over and over again.  How could Chandler not be okay?

"Mon, there's something wrong with his brain.  But it wasn't caused by the accident.  It's the reason he had all of those headaches, and I found him a few hours ago.  He was unconscious, lying on his bead.  It's not a seizure, but something similar.  The doctor said that with recent stress and since he hasn't been eating well, it just all came together and aggravated the disease, so he passed out."

            It was a lot of information for Monica to take in.  Chandler was sick, and he might be sick forever.  She broke down crying, which was beginning to become part of her daily routine. But hit time she was crying not because she missed Chandler, but she was afraid for him.  Of course she wanted him to come back, but his health was first and foremost now.  

"Well, is there medicine he can take to get better?"  Monica whimpered and Joey enveloped her in a hug.  This couldn't be easy for her, not one bit at all.  

"Yes, sweetie.  The doctors predict a full and speedy recovery.  I'm sorry I made you worry so much.  It's just that Chandler's been asking for you.  Mon, he misses you.  Please talk to him."  

Monica wanted to smile when she heard all of that.  Chandler would be okay, and he missed her.  It was one step, and now she was about to take the next.  Monica quietly opened the door to Chandler's room and walked in to see him sleeping soundly…

Okay, so I'm no medical expert, and I totally made up all the brain stuff.  But that's why this is FICTION! ;) Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Tragedy Leads To…

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters and this is purely for enjoyment.  No profits will be made.  

Foreword:  Last chapter, but… Please review anyway!  I don't want to feel like all this work was for nothing!  

Chapter 6

            Monica watched Chandler's body rise and fall as he breathed in and out.  He looked so peaceful, just lying there.  She didn't want to wake him so she therefore tiptoed silently to the chair beside his bed.  She picked up a small box from her purse and placed the bag on the bedside table.  She held the box in her hand for some time, as if debating how to give it to him.  It was a big gift, and although now wasn't the time, she was excited.  Nothing would ruin that.  She ran the box through her hands for several minutes before finally placing the box on his bed.  She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sleep.  Now that she had Chandler with her, the release came easily.  

            Chandler woke up in no pain at all.  The pounding in his head had stopped, but his body felt as though it was being weighed down.  He couldn't move a muscle.  As soon as he opened his eyes, which proved to be more difficult than he had expected, he saw Monica sleeping in the chair next to him.  She was curled up in a ball and she had the most peaceful look on her face.  She seemed to be in such a deep and rewarding sleep that he didn't want to wake her up.  Chandler decided to make himself comfortable and think about what he would say to her when she woke up.  He had so much to say and he knew that she would expect a lot from him.  

            Just several minutes later, Monica stirred and Chandler ran over his speech once more in his head.  When her eyes opened up, he made the first move.

"Hey," He quietly said.  She wasn't prepared for this, and she jumped from the shock.

"Oh, Chandler, you're awake!  And thank God you're okay."  She wanted to get up and kiss him, but she refrained for two reasons.  First, she was afraid she would break him, and second, they were separated and that wasn't appropriate no matter how much she loved him and missed him.  

"Monica, we need to talk."  

"I know Chandler, I have so much I need to tell you and…"She was cut off by Chandler; he obviously had something important to say right away.  

"Mon, I left, let me do the talking first, okay?"  Monica nodded and Chandler continued.  "After the accident, I expected everything to go back to normal because everyone was okay.  But I was so wrong, Mon.  I blamed myself, but I showed my anger and frustration with myself by blaming you and yelling at you.  I never blamed you Mon.  I want you to know that.  I just blamed myself so much that I couldn't take it.  I could have destroyed my family, and I did.  It may not have been in the crash, but I did in the aftermath.  I'm so sorry for leaving.  I love you Mon, and I wish I could take back all of those stupid things I've done.  I miss you and the kids."  Monica looked up from her lap and Chandler noticed a tear rolling down her face.  

"Oh, Chandler!  I've missed you too!  And it wasn't your fault, it was that other driver.  You have to remember what the police said.  Nothing could have prevented it.  He hit you from behind and pushed you into the pole."

"I know, but sometimes that explanation doesn't seem good enough."

"Chandler, do you think we'll ever get back to normal?"  There was fear evident in her question.  

"Mon, honestly, I think the first step is for me to move back home, and lots of therapy, and working together.  We weren't working together before."  He let out a knowing smile, and he hoped that Monica caught on to the 'moving back home' thing.  Would she accept him?

When Monica heard his response, she caught onto the moving back thing.  Was he serious?  He wanted to move back home?  She knew it shouldn't be this easy and he should have to beg and plead, but she didn't care.  She wanted him home as soon as possible.  

"I agree, and after you unpack, we should see someone to help us."  Monica smiled a smile of relief.  

            Chandler took a double take.  Did Monica just say what he thought she did?  Shouldn't he have to beg to come home?

"You mean that…"Chandler left the rest of the question off due to the obviousness of the question and answer.  Monica nodded and cautiously kissed him lightly on the lips.  She didn't want to hurt him and that reminded her about why she was here in the first place.

"Chandler, how do you feel?"  Chandler had also forgotten about his condition due to the recent events, and his smile deflated.  Monica noticed his reaction and began to weep.  They were back together, but now he was sick.  Nothing ever went right for them.

"Mon, I'm scared.  I have this disease, and that's why I had all of those headaches.  I don't want to die." Monica nodded and smiled.  "Mon, why are you smiling, this isn't funny."  Monica kept smiling, and off of Chandler's confused look, she explained to him about his condition  

"Joey told me about that, and that the doctor's think you'll be fine.  They can give you medicine to make you better.  Better than new, sweetie."  Chandler let out a sigh of relief and desperately tried to move his head further towards Monica.  Seeing his pain, Monica scooted her chair closer to him.  

"Thanks," he smiled sheepishly.  The two of them just stared at each other for several minutes before Chandler went on.  "How long will I be in here?"  

"I don't think too long."

"Mon, another question."

"Okay, what is it?  Are you comfortable enough?  Do you need something?  Just ask."

"What's that on my bed over there?"  Chandler nodded his head slightly in the direction of his feet.  He was talking about the box.

            Monica smiled, "Chandler, do you know what today is?"

"Of course, it's our anniversary… oh, it's our anniversary.   Monica, you shouldn't have…"

            Monica picked up the box and was about to hand it to Chandler when she remembered he had trouble moving.  "Mind if I open it for you?"  Chandler gave the go ahead nod and she carefully unwrapped the box, revealing a small silver cup.  Chandler immediately knew what it was; he already had three of them.  Monica turned the cup around to reveal the words, 'World's Greatest Dad'.  They were going to have another baby, and Chandler couldn't have been more thrilled.  

"Mon, this is great!  How far along are you?"

"I know!  Two months, and everything is good so far.  And I am so glad you're happy about this, you are happy, right?"

"Of course I am happy!  The woman I love is having my baby."  Chandler's smile was huge, and for the first time in six months, he had the feeling that everything would truly be okay.  Everyone was healthy, including the new addition to his family.  He and Monica were on the road to recovery, relationship wise, and he just knew in his heart that things would turn out just fine.  

Of course he regretted leaving, but he had a feeling that his absence was what brought them closer together.  After tragedy, lives are shattered.  Sometimes tragedy brings people closer together, sometimes it pushes them apart.  For Chandler and Monica, tragedy pushed them apart and tested their relationship.  But then they grew closer together, and in the months and years to come, their lives were mended as they returned to their happy lifestyle.  It just proved that their love was true.  They were back; Chandler and Monica, the invincible couple.    

Ahhhhhh…The End at last!  Please review, thanks.  


End file.
